


Our Story

by wklover



Category: K-pop, Super Junior, Wonkyu - Fandom
Genre: M/M, sadness wonkyu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 22:47:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21216302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wklover/pseuds/wklover
Summary: Siwon, Kyuhyun ...and Zhoumi??First love, last love...nobody knows.Just appreciate what you have since you never know when it can disappear...





	Our Story

**Author's Note:**

> Something different this time...read it all and let me know what you think...

I stared at the sunset, I know I should be happy because I’m with my friends but I can’t stop thinking about him, he was my everything, he was like a brother, he was my shield, the reason why I stayed in this nasty world. He stopped me before I did something stupid, he is what helped me up. He was my anchor. He was the only person that understood me, no one else did. I have to act happy in front of my friends right now but it isn’t easy. They think that I’m all happy when in reality I’m a mess inside, I feel the tears breaking thru. Remembering how he would bring me to the waterfront and we would sit on the swings and just swing and talk about everything. We would tell each other anything, we would laugh, I would cry, I would get really happy, I would have comfort. One night when we came to the waterfront by ourselves and he bought me ice cream and we sat on the edge of the water and he just looked at me and smiled. I asked him, “What?” and he said, “I’m glad I have you, you're the only person that gets me, you are the one I say everything to, you know all my secrets.” That made me really happy, I was full of joy the rest of the day. We walked around, laid on the grass and looked at the sky, we saw the stars, we talked and talked. We talked about the most random things, we never ran out of stuff to say. 

I know he wasn’t my real cousin but that’s how I have known him for so long. He my dad’s best friend’s son; therefore, my cousin. He was a brother. My parents trusted him. They liked us spending time together and I loved it. He is the one that would protect me when guys would disrespect me. He got jealous once when I spoke about Zhoumi to him. He threatened Zhoumi when he cheated on me with Victoria. He went to Zhoumi’s door and spoke with him. He would have fought for me, and I adored him for that. I knew he liked me. I didn’t know how I felt about it at the time, he was a brother figure not a love interest. I know he was 19, three years older than me, but the age difference made it hard to imagine why he would love me. 

I met him when I came to Seoul. He was the first kid I met and played with when I came here. I was 4 and he was 7. They put us in the room and gave us toys and he began playing and so did I. I don’t remember much but I do remember him and I playing joyfully on the floor. When I was in 5th and he was in 8th we went to the water park and had spent the whole weekend together, I started liking him and seeing him as my brother, a big brother I had wished for. I told him that when we became closer and inseparable. My parents understood we have a strong friendship and considered each other family because that’s how they raised us to think at the time.

During my middle school years we went to the movies together. One weekend there were guys there that I knew were from school. Those guys thought he was my boyfriend but honestly he looked like a 9th grader, and I looked like an elementary kid. I blushed and laughed and I just looked at him to say something but all he did was smile and looked at me. I signaled him through a shrug to say what he wanted. He said, “Yea he is, so back off.” I just smiled and played along. He took my hand and held it. We walked in the movies like that and we sat down. Our fingers interlocked through the whole movie. When we got up we let go and then we hugged for a good 2 minutes. He held me and waited for my parents to come to take me home. Of course I didn’t think anything of it and so I kept treating him like a brother because that’s what he was. When I was in the seventh grade I started dating people. I dated Zhoumi and my dear friend, Siwon, didn’t seem too happy with that. I would talk about Zhoumi all the time and he would just roll his eyes or just sit there and listen without much to say. When Zhoumi cheated on me he got so pissed he walked to Zhoumi’s house and punched him. Zhoumi wanted to hit him but of course he was a Sophomore and Zhoumi two years younger and Siwon was pretty strong. He told me that I deserve someone better and I needed someone that will treat me like my worth. He said they should treat me like a prince. I don’t deserve to be cheated on. He said he hates to see me cry over some dumb ass that doesn’t deserve me, someone that I’m too good for. I thought he was just being nice. 

I went to 9th and he was a senior. We went to the frozen yogurt shop and we were talking and he looked at me and wouldn’t look away. I just smiled and said, “Why are you staring at me like that weirdo?” he laughed and said, “Nothing just thinking about stuff.”   
“What stuff?”   
“My feelings towards you.”   
“What?”  
“Like throughout middle school and elementary school.”  
“Haha tell me.”  
“Okay well…. I have liked you since the day I saw you, but then they said we were cousins so I didn’t really like you in that way… then when we found out we weren’t cousins in 5th grade I had bigger feelings for you that I knew were there but I ignored them since we were like family and it would have been weird….. then you were in seventh and I was in love with you, you just didn’t seem to see it. When you dated Zhoumi, I wasn’t too fond of the idea. I really didn’t like him because he got to feel your kisses and just hear your romantic words.”   
“Romantic words?!?! HAHA!”  
“What? It´s not funny.”  
“Hahaha!”  
“You’re a romantic, whether you admit it or not.”   
“Okay sure.”   
“Fine don’t believe it, but anyways….I knew I was in high school but you were the only boy I wanted. I couldn’t see a boy as beautiful as you. I just wanted to tell you that I loved you.”   
A girl then approached and asked who I was, was I his boy?. He smiled and said, “Yea he’s my beautiful boyfriend” and all I could utter was “Hi I´m Kyuhyun” and the girl replied with “I know.” When she walked away I asked him, “What was all that about?” and he just said “A friend of mine that has wanted to meet you for the longest.”  
“You talk about me?”  
“Yeah you mean a lot to me, I could talk about you the whole day, the whole week, of every month of the whole year and every year till I die.” “Whatever, you liar.”  
“Okay well where were we at?.....oh yeah the douche bag, yeah I just didn’t like him at all… and then 8th grade it was just unbearable the love I felt that year, every year every day I fell for you.”   
“Oh lol, I didn’t know, why didn’t you tell me?”  
“Because I was scared and I didn’t know, you clearly treated me like a brother and I didn’t want to ruin things.”  
“Uhh… and how do you feel now?”   
“How do you think I feel?”  
“Don’t play and tell me.”   
We were interrupted by the girl we left right before I got my answer. 

Last year, he graduated, left, and moved to China. But of course he came every weekend to spend time with me, over summer we hung out and we would hang out everyday. He would take me to the waterfront and we would talk and just walk and keep talking. He always had a gift for me. He would drive me to all places. This summer he spent every day with me. He would take me everywhere. He always would take me to the movies. We went to the movies like we normally did and came across a familiar face. Zhoumi and his new girlfriend, a blonde girl, and when Siwon saw him, he quickly held my hand. We had to sit next to them and so we just held hands the whole time. Zhoumi saw me and said, “Hi.” and just looked at Siwon. I said, “Hi.” and he just held me from the hips and pulled me closer. I looked at him and smiled, he just looked at Zhoumi and at me and said “You two aren’t a thing right?”  
“No, of course not.”  
“Good.” 

We walked out and he was walking to the car still holding my hand and he opened the car for me and I got in and then he got in and he just looked at me. I wasn’t sure what to do and he leaned in and kissed me. I kissed back, but I wasn’t sure what to say afterwards. We just held hands the whole ride to the park. We got to the park and so we walked around and held hands and just talked and stuff like normal but I wasn’t sure what I felt for him so I let go of his hand. There was a week left of summer then junior year would begin. He left that day and he said bye and he kissed me again for a good 3 min but I wasn’t sure what to feel. 

This weekend was the weekend he was coming back to see me. He wanted to surprise me when I came back from school. Instead I got the news, he didn’t make it.   
He was on the road at the wrong time.   
We didn’t get to hang out today or yesterday.   
He left.   
I realized that I did love him, this whole time, I just didn’t think much of anything, it wasn’t brother love, it was love love.   
He told me when I was beside him in the hospital, “I have always loved you and only you, since I was 8, no one else, I never dated because you were the only one.”   
That made me cry, I was stupid I didn’t realize earlier, I felt like a idiot. He knew he wasn’t going to make it.   
“I love you, and I always have, I always will.”  
“I love you.”  
“I love you too, please don’t leave.”  
At that moment Siwon left, he left…  
My first love and my only love, he left me. I cried, I am crying…... I will never forgive myself. He left me holding him, me hugging him. Me wanting to kiss him again, me wanting to go somewhere with him so that we could be together and laugh and kiss and have each other. I don’t get that. I still think about the last time we were together. About everything he has done for me. He may have been like a cousin/brother but the truth is he was more than that. He was my love, my first love, my everything. I was his and he was mine. It took long for me to realize it and I'm late realizing it. I wish I could go back and realize it earlier. I miss him. He meant a lot to me and he still does mean a lot, he means everything. I don’t know what to do anymore I miss him so much. I loved him so much. I was crazy about him and he was crazy about me. I love you Siwon, you're everything to me. 

A letter to my first love: 

Dear Siwonnie, 

How are you love? I know it’s only been a day without you, it feels like forever. Today I was worse than yesterday. I cried more, I fell deeper in depression, I know you wouldn’t want to see me like this. You hated how I would cry and be down. You aren’t here to comfort me, I'm alone here. I wanna see your smile, those dimples, your beautiful brown eyes. I know you would laugh at me once I tell you what happened today. My friends and I were at the waterfront and I climbed on the table and I almost slipped and fell on my bum, but I was lucky and made it down alive. I know what you are going to say “You Klutz.” but hey, I made it out safe. Oh Siwon, life isn’t the same without you. I’m not the same without you. I don’t feel like going to school tomorrow. I want to be alone at home. I want you to come and pick me up and we can go somewhere, where we can be alone. October 13 is our anniversary, the day we realized our love, the day I admitted it. That day will be forever our day. Thank you for everything you have done for me. I wouldn’t have been to handle anything without you. I love you, love, You're amazing. Can’t wait to see you very soon. I love you!!!! Forever mine. Love you, I can’t stop telling you that. I know you're blushing, stop XD. Okay I have to go to bed, love you, kisses. 

from your first love,   
Cho Kyuhyun 

Ps. I'm your first love and you are mine. <33


End file.
